


Magicborn

by ttigerlily



Series: Rise of a Dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttigerlily/pseuds/ttigerlily
Summary: Dany Ryen had never been concerned with her identity. Figuring out who she was and where she came from had always been a secondary goal. Her life’s mission, implemented at the ripe age of ten, was to save the world. She had witnessed firsthand some of the horrors the Earth had to offer, natural as well as acted out by man, and she intended to vanquish all of them. But as it turns out, her real identity would affect her life’s work in powerful ways, ones she could never imagine.





	Magicborn

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! i've always wanted to write a got x hp crossover ?? so ofc it's totally over ambitious w the plot and everything buuuut i'm really excited about it. with it being a crossover it's kind of hard to do timelines and stuff so i will be making some small changes here n there, all will be detailed in the notes at the bottom and if i mess smth up or something looks weird pls comment !!! also, i will be adding characters and ships along the way, as to not spoil and there's too many to put so early on, if you would like to know if someone/some ship will show comment and i'll answer !! enjoy :)

Although she had been but a baby, the screams of the Mad Minister would rip through her dreams every night for the rest of her life. He dropped to the floor as limp as a ragdoll when his life was taken from him, a green stream of light the only evidence as to what had pierced his soul and extinguished the fire burning there. Jaime Lannister sheathed his weapon, wand slipping silently into place by his side, nearly reaching his knee. He stared at his handiwork with a smug sort of glee. Aerys II Targaryen lay face down on the floor, silver hair melting into red as his cracked skull sagged apart. A burnt hole with ragged, smoking edges left behind translucent streams of smoke that disappeared as soon as you could catch sight of them. To see the tyrant in this manner, on such a dreary day, gave the oldest Lannister great joy. There was nothing more he enjoyed in the world than taking another man’s life. Except for perhaps one.

Footsteps grew more urgent as they neared, enforcement breaking through the door, wands at the ready. The buzz of a fly was the only noise with which they were met, quickly extinguished with a sharp flick of Jaime’s wrist. There was not a single surprised face as the Department of Magical Defense surveyed the scene; broken furniture atop the body, blood splattered along the walls, and Jaime Lannister twirling his wand with the first two fingers of his right hand. The scene would go down in history books, the image plastered all over the press. It was the most infamous night in the history of magic since Tywin Lannister had been beaten by Aerys II for the position of Minister of Magic twenty-one years ago. It was not a shock that a blonde head was the one standing over his body.

“They’ve escaped with the girl. Find them,” the man bid without turning around. Every one of the magical officers in the room complied, boots stomping in rhythm to the thundering rain on the roof on the Ministry. His work finished, Jaime smiled, a chilling grin stretching across his charming features. A woman’s hand draped around his torso from behind, a silver gilded lion ring nestled on her left ring finger. 

“No one can compete with us now. We’ll have the girl soon, and then we’ll have England,” Although he did not have quite the same confidence as her, he nodded.

“Yes, we will,” 

Two pale lips met in the cool October moonlight, the smell of death fresh in the air. Far away, a baby cried.

**Author's Note:**

> * Daenerys was technically not born when her father was killed and she and her mother and brother fled King's Landing, but for the sake of it being similar to Voldemort's attack, I placed her at about a year old.
> 
> ** Viserys did come with this he's just not mentioned
> 
> *** Throughout the fic the Lannister's are basically the Malfoy's, present primarily in Slytherin, so I changed the house colors to silver and red. Yes, they still rep the lion and the color red. I like to think their ancestors were related to Godric Gryffindor in some way, but someone went bad at some point.


End file.
